Commitment
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: Marriage. The way the twins made it seem, marriage was a ceremony between two people who loved each other very much and were willing to commit their entire lives to each other.


**Commitment**

Marriage. The way the twins made it seem, marriage was a ceremony between two people who loved each other very much and were willing to commit their entire lives to each other.

2 found the subject fascinating. 1 scoffed the idea, saying it was a ludicrous waste of time.

"Who in the right mind would be willing to devote their entire life to one person?" he asked scornfully.

Something about that comment made 5 feel uneasy. He looked over at 2 who shook his head.

"I think it's sweet."

"Feh," 1 shrugged his cape off his shoulder and walked off. "It really is astounding how the simplest of things entertain you."

"What can I say? That's just how I am," 2 shrugged, smiling.

"I like that about you," 5 smiled.

1 arched an eyebrow. "If you like him so much, then why don't you _marry _him?" he asked jokingly.

5 froze. He felt one of his gears spinning faster than usual. 1's comment didn't seem to effect 2 all that much. He looked to be in deep thought. Was he considering it? Something deep down inside of 5 hoped he was.

When 1 finally left the room, 2 and 5 were all that remained. An eerie silence hung between them, occasionally being broken by the sound of the twins cataloging something off in the distance or 6 muttering something about 'the source' again. 5's single eye darted around the empty room and then back to 2, who was still thinking to himself. There was an odd sinking feeling in 5's core when 2 finally spoke:

"I wonder if it would be possible for our kind to marry…"

5's hands shook. It wasn't until just recently that he realized how close he felt to 2. 2 had always been there for him, ever since they first met. 2 had gone back to save 5 when he lost his eye. It was 2 who had sewn the patch over 5's left eye (or what used to be his left eye), 2 who taught him everything he knew (basics wise, the more detailed information on the past was taught to the group by the twins), and whenever something bothered 5-it was 2 who would be there to talk to him.

When 5 had first asked why 2 did this, 2's answer was:

"Because you're my friend, 5."

5 smiled, yet something about that comment didn't completely satisfy him. It was almost as if he was expecting, practically hoping, for another answer, he just didn't realize what it was just yet.

And then the twins taught them about love.

5 remembered vividly staring wide eyed at the images and phrases that were being emitted from 4's eyes. People holding hands and performing some strange ritual they called 'kissing' in which their lips would touch. 5 brought his fingers to his mouth and ran them over the fabric of his lips. 2 was the first person that came to mind.

As with the marriage lesson, 1 found love to be utterly pointless.

"What don't you understand about it?" 2 had asked.

"What is there_ to_ understand?" was 1's response. "There's no sense to it!"

"It's an emotion, 1. It's not something that can be easily explained," 2 pointed out.

5 felt as though 2 was speaking for him whenever 1 questioned something relating to love. 2 was right, love was an emotion. 5 wondered if 2 knew that he harbored said emotion.

2 looked over at 5 who was still shaking. He tilted his head to the side. "5, are you alright? You're shaking. Did something get caught in your circuits again?" he asked moving forward.

And then, without warning, 5 said the three words he hand been longing to say:

"I love you."

2 paused. 5's hands immediately clasped over his mouth. His gears whirled and whizzed faster and faster. 2 looked at 5 for a while before began approaching him again. Instinctively, 5 stood up. Words began spilling out of his mouth a million at a time:

"2 I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It was an accident! I swear! I'll never say it again! I promise I won't! 2 I'm sorry!"

He stopped when 2 brought his finger to 5's lips. He didn't say anything, he just looked into his friends eyes for a long time. 2 had a tendency to do this, staring, when he was about to build something. It unnerved 5 and he backed away.

2 sighed. "5…"

"I'm sorry, it'll never happen again, I swear!" 5's voice shook as he spoke.

2 placed his hand on 5's shoulder. "2, I…" 2 was still staring into his eyes. There was no escape. There was nothing 5 could say. 2 knew, and that was that.

"I…eh…I…"

2 suddenly pulled 5 into a big hug. 5 didn't hesitate to rap his arm around 2 and squeeze him tightly. His head buried into 2's chest and he closed his eye. 5 had always longed to be this close if not closer to 2. Every time the urge hit him 2 was usually busy working on something or someone else was in the room. This was the first time 5 had been this close to 2 since he first saved him out in the human world. Of course, he was much closer now than he had been before but the similar feeling of safety and warmth he had received from 2 that day returned to 5.

"5," 2 said softly, gently rocking 5 back and forth.

"2…" 5 wanted to say something, he didn't what it was he wanted to say, but he wanted to say something. Something about 2. Something about the way he felt for 2. Something. Anything. He wanted…he wanted 2…he wanted to be with 2…always.

"2, I…"

"It's alright 5," 2 whispered. "I love you."

"Will you marry me?"

5 looked up at 2 who seemed confused by the younger stitchpunk's sudden outburst. 5's face almost immediately dug it's way back into 2's chest. He felt embarrassed. He felt stupid asking 2 questions. 2 would usually chuckle at some of 5's questions. He said it was because he asked them at you most random times, but 5 was under the influence it was because his questions were dumb. And this was indeed a dumb question.

Marriage was to be performed in front of a group of people with a 'justice of the peace' bonding the two people together. 5 doubted any of the stitchpunks (especially 1) would agree to partake in the ceremony of marriage. Besides, even if 2 did love 5, would he really be willing to commit his life to him?

"Yes."

5's head jerked and he looked at 2 in astonishment. "What?"

"Yes, I will marry you," 2 answered.

5's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes," 2 chuckled.

The sound of laughter created a sinking feeling in 5's core and he dropped his head in shame. Noticing this, 2 gently lifted 5's chin with two of his fingers and looked him straight in the eye.

"You don't think I'm laughing at you, do you?" he asked in concern.

"Do you?" 5 asked. "Because I know my questions are kind of stupid so…"

2 leaned forward and pressed his lips to 5's. 5 stopped talking.

They remained this way for a long time before 2 parted from 5. 5's eye opened and his lower lip quivered. He didn't want it to end.

"Your questions aren't stupid 5. I like that you ask me questions," 2 replied.

"You do?" 5 asked.

"Yes. And I enjoy giving you answers," 2 smiled.

5 returned the gesture. "I enjoy hearing your answers."

2 pulled 5 into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "So, are we still getting married?"

5's head perked up. He was still amazed that 2 had agreed to the idea. "Where? When?" 5 asked.

2 thought for a moment before answering: "Your room. At night, when everyone's asleep."

"Okay," 5 said simply. He still didn't know how it would be possible to get married without anyone else in the room, but he trusted 2 enough to not worry about it.

- - - -

It was darker than usual in the cathedral that night. The darkness was perfect for concealing 2 and 5 from the rest of the group. It was as if the night wanted to keep them hidden. The only light the two stitchpunks had was that of a small candle 2 had placed between them. They sat on their knees a short distance from each other and held each other's hands tightly.

5 watched the candle flicker as a small orange glow illuminated him and the love of his life. He smiled. "2," he whispered.

2 smiled as well. "So…what do we do first?"

"Uh…" 5's upper lip twitched a bit. He didn't know. "Uh…I-I was kinda hoping you knew…" he admitted sheepishly.

2 laughed. "I don't know…" he admitted amusingly.

Those were three words 5 never thought he'd hear 2 say. Then again, he didn't expect him to say 'I love you' either.

"Well, I think we're supposed to say something, but I don't remember what," 5 said.

He kept his gaze on 2, watching the way the light illuminated his face.

"You're beautiful," 5 said suddenly.

2 smiled. 5 covered his mouth when he realized what he had said.

"So are you," 2 said.

A small grin crept across 5's face when 2 said that.

"5…" 2 began.

"Yes?" 5 asked.

"Do you love me?" 2 asked.

5 felt hurt. Did he not realize how he felt yet? "Of course I do. 2, of course I love you!" When he realized how loud he was getting, he sunk into his shoulders as if the sound were about to come down on his like a boulder. In a hushed tone, he continued: "I love you. You've always been there for me. I'll never forget all the things you've done for me, for everyone. You really make a difference in everyone's life, you really do. You're great at making friends, you're great at making _things_," he chuckled. "You're so smart…and caring…and…and I can't imagine what life would be like without you. I don't know what I'd do. You-you _are_ my life. I-I love you."

Somehow, through it all, 5 maintained a steady gaze with 2, never once looking away or even blinking. 2 was still smiling when he asked:

"And will I always be yours?"

"Yes," 5 answered immediately.

2 reached out and touched the right side of 5's face. His hand trailed down the side of 5's cheek, around his chin, and over his eye patch. 5 never let anyone else touch his eye patch. Once the twin' had tried to touch it and 5 immediately jerked his face away from their hands. When 2 had put his hand out though, 5 allowed him to touch without any hesitation. 7 assumed it was because 2 had sewn it on. At the time, she had probably been correct, now 5 had a new reason for only letting 2 touch his patch.

5 closed his eye and relaxed his head as 2's hand landed where his cheek was. 2 held up 5's head with the back of his hand as the younger stitchpunk sleepily tilted his head to the side. 5 took 2's hand in his and smiled.

"Oh, 5," 2 sighed. He really did love him.

"2…" 5 began lifting his head. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do. Very much. You're a wonderful person, 5. I can't imagine a day going by without seeing you smile, or answering one of your questions." They both laughed. "And it's not just me you bring joy to."

5's eyebrow arched.

"6. I know you don't think his drawings mean anything but you're always there for him when he needs someone to talk to. That means a lot to him, and to me," 2 explained.

"Why to you?" 5 asked.

"Because, it shows what a kind person you are," 2 said.

5 beamed.

"So yes. I do love you, 5," 2 answered.

5 almost couldn't contain his joy. "Oh, 2. Wi-will I always be yours?"

"Yes, you will," 2 answered brightly.

5 hugged 2's hand to his face. 2 laughed. This time, 5 knew why he was laughing. He was laughing because he was just as happy as 5 was.

They sat in silence before 5 finally said: "I remember…we-we're supposed to…um…kiss."

2 grinned. "Of course."

They leaned over the candle and kissed each other.

They did this for a long time until 5 felt the candle flame lick his finger. He pulled away from 2 abruptly from shock and looked down at his hand. The flame hadn't affected him but it still shocked him.

Somehow, his kind were able to feel. They didn't have what the humans called 'nerve endings' but if something touched them, they could feel it. If they got hurt, they could feel pain. If they touched something hot, they could feel it. 2 said it must've been a part of their souls that allowed them to feel this way. It was also this that gave them emotions, like love.

2 gingerly took 5's hand and over looked it, just to make absolutely sure that nothing had hurt him. 5 smiled. It was a small gesture but it still meant a lot to him.

5 looked down at the flickering flame.

"Does it still count?" he asked

"Does what still count?" 2 asked.

"What we did? I mean, we didn't have any rings, and there wasn't anyone telling us what to say. So…does what we did still count?" 5 asked.

2 could tell 5 was getting nervous.

"I don't think all those things are necessary," 2 said picking up the candle and extinguishing it by waving it in the air. "The rings and the other people, I mean. I think what matters is that you mean what you say. We meant what we said, and that's what really counts."

5 couldn't help but smile. That means it was official.

"2, I love you," he said.

2 smiled.

"And I love you, 5."

Then the new couple kissed each other as the morning sun snaked it's way into the cathedral.

**THE END**

_**YAY! My first 9 fanfic, COMPLETE! Well, technically I was working on another one before this but got writers block so I started working on this and I finished it so…I dunno. But YAY! And it only took me two days to complete. Astounding! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day. :)**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
